


The Foresight Alchemist

by Hanashi_o_suru



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanashi_o_suru/pseuds/Hanashi_o_suru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>All Christian wanted was to bring back a relative who passed on before she was born. But when her transmutation goes awry, she's taken to see Truth, and learns that someone had paid a part of her toll for her a year prior. Now in the past, she must figure out who had done so, and try not to alter the future. But when there are forces who want to do just that, can she trust her own ancestors to help her in her quest?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Genarations Clash

**Author's Note:**

> Considering there currently only 3 chapters here, I'll be more than happy to start posting here too...seriously guys, if you know an easier way to put up more than one chapter at a time, then tell me...help make a girl's life easier please...
> 
> So as I stated on dA...and I think FF...this is a rewrite of the orginal that I did. I actually like this one a lot better than I did what I orginally had...so yay!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Am I Hiromu Arakawa? No, so that means I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor any of the cannon characters that go with the series!  
>  **Claimer:** Christian is my OC, and I take full credit for her! I also take credit for any other OC that might appear in this fic...AND THE FIC ITSELF! MINE! YOU CANNOT STEAL THIS!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins, and the events of Liore had just occured. We're later introduced to our main heroine of the fic.

The mission was simple. Find out about that prophet, and take the item they needed to fix the wrongs they have done. But alas, that wasn't the case. When they finally got their hands on it, it turned out to be a fraud.

  
"It's a fake?" A young voice echoed from the seven-foot tall armor, disbelief was clear within it.

"Yeah, it was all a waste of time." Answered the boy beside it. "Just when I thought we were finally going to be able to your body back..."

"We need to worry about you first." The armored one said, "Auto-mail has a lot of problems." He continued, whilst looking at the other's steel limb. A replacement for the flesh he had lost when they were younger. The two boys were sitting at a temple to where they both had exposed a priest for the man he really was.  
The one with auto-mail stood up, brushing the dirt of his tattered pants. "Well, we'll just look somewhere else then." He said.

If one were looking at the left pant leg, they could see that like his right arm, his left leg was the same from the knee down. The boy's tank shirt was torn, showing the extent of his prosthetic arm. A metal plate took up a portion of his side, back and chest, showing the scars he had for getting the procedure done. The wind blew his golden hair in the breeze, playing with the bangs that framed his face, and the braid he kept it held back in.

He was about to take a step forward when a new voice was heard, "But...there must be some mistake...I mean..." The girl sitting admits the rubble, her hair brown, save for her bangs dyed pink. Tears fell from her eyes, disbelief for all that she's been through. She looked to the duo in hopes that all this was something akin to a dream. "They told me that he would come back to life..."

The boy's golden eyes looked to the wreck of a girl before himself and the armor. "Give it up, Rose, it could never have"

"What do I do?" The girl, Rose, asked, desperate for an answer. "What am I supposed to believe in now? Tell me that, Ed!" The one called 'Ed', said nothing as he looked to the crying young woman before him. "Are you going to tell me?" Her voice was getting louder, "Well are you?!" Ed looked at her, with a little pity in his eyes. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel a little bad for her, however, she had to face the truth.

"You're going to have to figure that out on your own." Ed explained, his voice was flat. "Stand up and walk." He started walking as he said this,passing by Rose, who had finally lost her ability to hold back any and all tears she had to shed. "At least you have strong legs to take you there." The strange duo had then left Lior, leaving Rose to think about of what Ed had told her.

* * *

_It's a dark and ominous world here...I can't see any light. I can't feel anything. Not fear, nor joy. Neither warmth nor coldness. I don't know if my eyes are open or not...how long have I been here for? I don't think I know at this point. After being in this space for so long, I don't think I fully remember how I got here...I guess this is what happens when you mess around with something that is beyond your domain._

Ah, that's right...I committed the taboo. That's why I'm here. But, where is here? "So, you've finally awoken, child?" An eerie voice calls from within my realm of darkness. There's a sudden flash of light, and before I'm aware of it, I'm now seeing white. A huge void full of no other form of color. I look behind me, seeing massive doors with a design that seemed to go back thousands of years.

"How long...?" I managed to ask. "Was I...?"

"I'm surprised." The voice called from behind me. I looked to see a humanoid figure. A black aura seemed to emit from it, allowing me to see the shape and size of the strange being. "When most see me, they are full of fear and would ask who I am."

"How long was I in that darkness for?" I asked the being.

"One year, child. You have been suspended in that gate for only a year."

"That's impossible." I stated. "There's no way a human can stay alive for that long without food, and other forms of nourishment. Are you telling me I've been sleeping within those doors, for the past year?"

"That's correct." The strange being confirmed. "Normally, to see what lies beyond these doors will cost you a toll. But a year ago someone else had paid your toll for you. If you ever find them, you should thank them for being generous enough to pay for a part of your price, as well as their own...assuming they're still alive."  
"Who would've paid a toll for me...wait, what toll are you even talking about?"

"You'll find out in time, child."

"Who do you think you are, anyway?" At this, a grin formed on the otherwise faceless face. My eyes widened, suddenly regretting what I had asked.

"I love when you humans ask of this from me." It said with glee. "I am what you would call the 'World', or the 'Universe', I am 'God', and 'Truth', I am also 'All', as well as 'One'."Truth pointed a finger at me, its smile never faltering. "That being said, I am also 'You'."

"What...?"

"Only a year ago, you've knocked upon these very doors, now after waiting so long, they have finally opened, you have already seen the 'Truth', but there is still something you yourself had paid."

"Wait! What are you—!" But I never got to inquire, for the next thing I knew, I was grabbed by black tendrils, being pulled once more into the darkness. Into the gates.

+{}+

I woke up with a start. That dream again...though I've had it plenty of times in the past, this was the first time it was so...vivid. I placed my right arm on my forehead, the cool metal of the prosthetic was nice against my sweating skin. The soft ticking of my pocket watch alerted me that it was there. Sighing, I reached over and picked it up from the bedside table, opening the cover, and looking inside. I had a picture in it.

The first person in the picture stood in the middle. It was a man with short dirty-blonde hair, his bangs side-swept to the right. He held a huge wrench over his shoulder, wearing a jumper to which he had tied around his waist. His black T-shirt hanging  to his body almost like a second skin. He had one eye closed, allowing an ocean blue eye to be seen. This was my father. His other hand was on the shoulder of a young woman, who was only ten years older than myself.

The girl was my sister, her brown hair so much like our mother's. Her eyes were brown, but there were times I remembered they could almost be hinted with a golden color. Just like his were...or maybe the past tense wasn't really right to use...she had both arms wrapped around a younger girl, who at the time was only five years of age.  
The little girl's hair was tied back, leaving her bangs to frame her face. Dirty-blonde was the color of her hair, and her eyes were a beautiful hue of blue. Nothing like her father's though, but from her great grandmother. That little girl was me.

"Foresight Alchemist!" I flinched, snapping my pocket watch shut, placing it where I had left it prior. "You have a meeting with your superior at 0700 hours."

"Yeah, yeah. I got that." I sighed. "Tell him I'll be there soon, Maria." I said. "By the way, how many times have I told you? You can just call me Christian."

"Right...sorry about that." I heard Maria's voice say from the door. "I'll try harder next time to call you by your given name."

"At ease, Ross." I sighed. Then getting out of bed, I stretched, hearing several satisfying pops in my spine. I walked over to the closet, and pulled out a tank, and a pair of jeans. I knew I should've been wearing the uniform, but I didn't need everyone knowing I was, as I've heard on the streets, 'the military's bitch'. I've been a part of the military for two years, joining when I was thirteen. Two years of searching, and I still hadn't found anything on that damn thing. Leon would so kill me if he managed to find out what I've done. I darkly chuckled to myself. Well, Leon wasn't there, and he wasn't going to be here for a long while. That I knew was for sure. The current year was 1914 after all. Sighing to myself, I stripped my nightwear, wishing that the idiot who invented bras would hurry up and do so. "Maria, are you still out there?" I asked.  
"Is there something you need my assistance with?"

"Can you help me with this stupid thing?" I sighed. I could tell Maria was smiling behind the door as she opened it to step inside. I was already holding the thing to my chest when she did. Maria Ross was much a friend to me as she was an ally. Her black hair really short, and she had a small mole under her eye.  
"I know it's nothing you're used to, but that other thing you were sporting...a bra was it? Just aren't around for you."  
"But loads more comfortable than corsets. This thing makes it hard to breathe." Too many strings to tie. This one in particular I might've...adjusted so it was not even half the original size.

"You transmuted it didn't you?" Ross sighed. Finally noting the changes in the article.

"Ross, if you make it to someday see your great grandchildren, you'll see that a lot of girls and their mothers, will all agree that you'll want the support for your chest. There are safer ways to get a smaller waist that don't involve suffocating."

"I see." Ross said, taking hold of the strings on the corset, and tightening the laces in the back. Not so much it would kill me when I try to breathe, but enough so it stays in place. "So I take it that these things become obsolete?"

"Women have to be comfortable too, Maria." I pointed out. "But no, they're still around, mostly used for designs on wedding dresses."

"Well, you best hurry and get dressed. You know how the Lieutenant Colonel is."

"That I do." I sighed, thinking back to the man. I grabbed my tank, pulling it over my head, and easily getting my arms through the sleeves. I finished dressing, and was about to leave, when Maria grabbed my left shoulder.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Miss _Foresight_ Alchemist?" She said, pointing to my bed-side table. The silver pocket watch with the Military's Emblem on the cover. Right. I marched back over, grabbed the damn thing, and headed out again, clipping the metal loop onto the right belt loop, and placing the watch in my pocket. "Do you have everything this time?"

"Watch? Check. Hair?" I combed my fingers through it, not feeling any knots, but then again, my hair, only barely reached my shoulders. "Check. Clothes, check...I don't wear glasses, my necklace is safely around my neck at all times..." I placed my hand over the small silver charm. It was half a charm actually, but I didn't know who left me with it. I kept it, because it brought me pretty good luck every now and then. It was strung through with a small silver chain to match. "Keys to get into the apartment, check...okay I have everything." I finally confirmed. "Can I go now?"

"Don't be late." Maria said, shooing me off.

+{}+

"Ah, Christian, welcome. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes is on the phone right now. You can wait here for the time being."

"What's so important that I can't be in the room when he's using the phone?" I asked, truly curious.

"You'll find out when you get in there." Shrugging, I decided on leaning against the wall while I was waiting to be let in. "I've been meaning to ask, but what ever actually happened to your arm?"

"Nothing. When I was born, some genetic fluke came along, and I was born without it. But I still had nerves that were telling a limb to move that was never there."

"You said you're father made you that arm. How old were you?"

"Four." I sighed, clutching the steel limb. "I was just four years old. I was his youngest patient. He was shocked when I started moving it after just five months. I had full use of it by the next seven. He told me I was just like one of my family members."

"Who would that be?"

"He never said." This was true. My father never told me which family member had done the auto-mail surgery in just a year. About an hour later, the door to Hughes office opens, and a man peaks out.

"Ah, Christian! Glad to see you're here!~ Please, come in." I rolled my eyes, and walked into his office. Maes Hughes was a good man, and the only one who really knew who I was. Well, him and Maria, though I'm sure she has trouble wrapping her head around that. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes was my assigned superior, and saying he was a doting kind of man was an understatement. How many times has he shown me a different picture of his daughter, Elicia or of his wife, Gracia? I lost count.

"So, boss, for what do I owe the honor of being called today?" I asked when the door shut behind me.

"Always to the point, aren't you, Miss Eric...or should I say Elric?"

"The walls have ears, Lieutenant Colonel." I pointed out. "Now, what was it you wanted to see me for?"

"I'm sending you off to work under Roy. He's a good friend of mine, so he'll treat you well."

"Roy Mustang? The Flame Alchemist? Hero of Ishval?"

"Well, if you want to go for titles, then yeah, that's the Roy I'm talking about, Christian." Hughes said, in that joking manner that made me feel like I was a part of his family.

"You're heading out later today, so pack up, get ready and don't be late."

"Yes sir." I said, mocking a salute. "I'll be sure to tell Roy Mustang you said 'hey', alright?"

"Be safe, Christian. And thanks." Getting there by train, I would be in East City midday two days from now.

* * *

"I really don't want to see that bastard," Edward sighed, as he and his brother headed to Roy Mustang's office.

"Well, it is your job to report to him, brother." Alphonse pointed out. "He's your superior officer."

"He could go die in a hole for all I care." Ed muttered. "Well, here we are. Eastern Headquarters. Get this over with?"

"Let's." Al wholeheartedly agreed. As the brother duo made their way to their designated place. Ed, too lost in his fowl mutterings didn't notice that he was walking right into someone.

* * *

 

"Ow..." "Damn it..." Two voices said at once. The first being mine, the second belonging to a boy with golden hair. "Damn it, pipsqueak, watch where you're walking!" I scolded him.

"Pipsqueak?! Who the hell are you calling so short he'd get stepped on by an ant?!"

"Unless that walking trashcan is shorter than you are, I'd assume it's you!" I shouted back.

"Tr-trashcan?" I blinked a few times when I heard the voice coming from the one in armor. He sounded much too young if he was wearing that armor.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" The blonde asked.

"I should be asking you that. Who do you think you are?"

"Elric!"

"WHAT?" We both exclaimed turning our attention to the one who called us. He was a young man, probably twenty-nine at most. His hair went just past to top of his ears, and almost covered his eyes. Like everyone else, save for me, and the other two, wore the uniform of the State Military. I could tell that he was a colonel, just by what was on his uniform.

"My office, both of you. Now." Without another word, the three of us were ushered into the man's office. When we got there, the two strangers took a seat on the couch opposite of the one I was seated on."I believe you both are wondering why you're here?"

"No shit, Colonel Bastard."

"Colonel Bastard?" I asked, "Is that really the best you got, subatomic shrimp?"

"Why you!"

"Fullmetal." The man warned him...wait, Fullmetal? Him? That pipsqueak?

"If you're the Fullmetal Alchemist...does that make your name...Edward Elric?"

"Yeah. What of it?" My face paled considerably when he confirmed it. Why didn't I realize it before? Edward Elric. The Edward Elric, also known to be the youngest State Alchemist in the history of Amestris!

"Shit..." Was the only thing I could think of saying when this happened. _This cannot go well._


	2. Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then~ Now it seems we've gotten ourselves quite the adventure brewing, no~? We finally get to meet Amber Crafts, and are introduced to the state alchemist killer himself! What more awaits for them you may ask? Tune in next time for the next installment of "Foresight Alchemist"!

  
“What's his problem?” Edward asked, as the strange kid raced out of the building.

"I wouldn’t know.” Mustang said, quirking a brow. “But I do know who she is. She is Christian Eric, known to be the Foresight Alchemist.”

“Foresight?” Both Elric brothers asked in unison. Something clicked in their minds as another thing had crossed them, “ _SHE_?!”

“Figure that out on your own, boys?” Mustang asked rhetorically. “Yes, she's female. She got her license the year after you, Fullmetal. She's been here for two years out of your three, and on that note, I want to congratulate you two for what happened in Lior.”

“It wasn't a big deal. Just some phoney wannabe alchemist who used a fake Philosopher's Stone.” Edward sighed. “But you're aware, that being we had fixed that problem in Lior, you get to owe us.” The blonde-haired boy said, smirking to his superior.

“Hearing you say that makes a chill run down my spine...” Mustang murmured, getting up to look at his shelf of files. “What is it you want then, Fullmetal?”

“Glad you asked, Colonel, glad you asked.” Edward said, enjoying the fact the older man owed him. “Do you know anyone who may know a thing or two on bio-alchemy?”  
  


* * *

  
To say I was angered was more understated than I'd let on. There were things I didn't believe in, and frankly meetings of chance like that were one of them. No, the meeting was nothing coincidental, it was bound to have happened sooner or later. After all, I was already messing things up just by existing in this 'now'...even with myself just simply knowing Hughes and Ross, things will ultimately lead to something bad in the future...I knew that, and yet...

“This is messed up.” I sighed, finishing my thought out loud. I brushed my fingers through my hair. It was a habit I picked up from my father, when something was troubling him. “Damn it. Hughes, why in the name of Truth did you send me to East City?”

A sudden prickling feeling raced through my body. This wasn't unfamiliar to me, it was a little thing my cousin, who was actually half Xingnese, had taught me. I could sense Dragon's Pulse and in more simpler terms, it basically means he taught me how to sense the 'qi' of the land and all its living things. It was a skill that Xingnese learned at a young age, and I was lucky enough to have a cousin to teach me that skill set. Even if I could sense qi, I had no knowledge of how to control it to use Alkahestry. He himself wasn't an Alkahestrist, so he couldn't teach me something he didn't know.

I turned to the general direction of where I felt the qi coming from, and my eyes narrowed at who it was. “You've gotten better at this, Eric.” Her voice reached my ears before my eyes could see her in the light. Long black hair was tied in a braid, hanging over her right shoulder. Pale silver eyes looked to me much like a predator would stalk its prey. Her pale skin contrasted greatly with her hair, making her look much like an otherworldly creature. “Running away from your problems as always, I see.”  


“What are you doing here?” I asked the girl before me. A smirk graced her lips, as she leaned against the wall of one of the buildings. “Answer me, Crafts!” 'Crafts', as I have dubbed her, looked to me with uninterested eyes, as she scanned me up and down.  


“I'm not the only Crafts in this city, you know.” She said, deciding to examine her nails in a bored fashion.

“Fine then. What are you doing here, Amber?” I asked, her name might as well have been poison coating my tongue.

“No real reason, Eric. I'm here for me, and you just happened to be here.” I swore, this girl got on my nerve to the point I felt I'd more likely than not just kill her.

“I've had the unfortunate honor of knowing you for months now.” I said, glaring up at the taller girl. “You're never anywhere for 'no reason'. There's always one. What are you doing in East City?”

“I'm hurt.” She said in mock pain, her hand over her chest, then her demeanor grew serious as her pale grey eyes glared down to me. “You really are a lot like the Fullmetal Alchemist you know.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I've had the calamitous pleasure of crossing paths with him in Lior not long ago.” I didn't like where this was going. “In fact, he thought I was one of Cornello's goons, if you could believe it.”

“Cornello?” I knew who he was. “You mean that priest said to create miracles?”

“That very man.” She sighed, crossing her arms. Her eyes before continuing, “The future isn't set in stone Miss Christian Eric. Even events in the past can be changed, whilst the population being ignorant of such a thing happening.”

At the remark, my eyes narrowed, glaring full on at the other girl. “I won't let it happen.”

“Yet you stand here, and there's no chance of you stopping what's soon to be inevitable. The tides are changing, Christian, and soon the tsunami will wash away all you've known.” She said, opening her eyes, and then turning her back to me.

“Get back here, Crafts! This isn't over!”

“In desperate times, man can call forth power he never knew he had. But whether or not he can control such an ability, depends solely on his strength, and how he can use it.” She said, never facing me. Confused, I could only watch as she disappeared into the shadows.

“What the hell?”

+{}+

  
It had been a couple of days since then, and the words Amber left me wouldn't leave my mind. Again and again I heard the ever lasting echo of the phrase, but no matter how many times it repeated, I never could figure out what they meant. Frustrated, I pounded my fist to the plaster wall, leaving a hole where my limb made contact. Damn her! Damn her! Damn her! I mentally cursed. Needing to cool my head, I grabbed my jacket, and headed out, thinking that perhaps the rain outside could help wash away some of my ever growing vexation on the matter.  
  
I wasn't sure how long I've been wandering for, but I was certain that, until my thoughts were cleared, I wasn't going to head back to my hotel room...especially because I was pretty sure someone found the hole in the wall at this point.

Not much longer after I had been walking, I heard voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. I looked to the direction they were coming from and only sighed in disbelief when I realized it was none other than the Elric brothers themselves. Curiosity getting the better of me, I walked over to them, accidentally bumping into someone who had been passing by. I apologized quickly, and sauntered over to where Edward and Alphonse sat.  
  


* * *

  
Edward sighed as he looked to the rain, sorrow on his face. “...I thought that the rain would wash away all my doubt...but all I know is that this rain on my face is starting to bug me.” He sighed, breaking the short silence between him and his brother.

“I don't even have a body that can feel the rain. It's lonely inside here...it's hard.” Al said, speaking his thoughts aloud. “I want to get my old body back...I want to go back to being human. Even if that means doing the impossible and going against the flow of the world.” Ed nodded his head in agreement. A short few seconds later, their thoughts were disrupted by someone calling out to them.

“Hey! Hadn't seen you two in a while!” The voice was familiar to both brothers. The boys looked up to see the strange girl they had met just a few days earlier. Quirking a brow, she placed her hands on her hips, realizing they seemed down in the dumps. “Hey, what's got you two down? It looks like some asshole kicked your gerbil.”

“You could say that...” Edward said, wracking his brain for the girl's name. Wasn't the phrase 'kicked puppy'? “What are you doing here?”

“Clearing my head.” She answered, sighing. “I guess you can say I've had much to think about.”

“We can say the same.” Alphonse said. The girl looked at both brothers with a skeptical eye before she spoke again.

“You have no clue as to what my name is.” The girl stated bluntly. “Honestly, you Elric brothers must have brains the size of a bean.” She pointed to Ed as she said that.

“WHO THE HELL IS SO TINY EVEN A DAMNED FLEA IS TALLER THAN HIM?!” The girl rolled her ocean blue eyes, and for a moment, Edward wondered why they had started reminding him of someone he knew.

“Ed, I think her name was Christian, right?” Alphonse said, as he started to recall what Colonel Mustang had mentioned about the said girl.

“Right on the nose, Alphonse. Let me formally introduce myself to you. I'm Christian Eric, the Foresight Alchemist. And you,” She pointed to Ed, “if memory serves me right are the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric.”

“Yeah...that's right.” It was at that moment, an MP showed up, calling for both Christian, and Edward.  
  


* * *

  
“Edward! Christian! Mr. Edward Elric! Miss Christian Eric!” I turned my attention the instant I heard my name called. “Oh I'm glad you're both alright! We've been looking for you!” An MP was looking for us?

“Something wrong?” I asked the man, quirking a brow, the same time Ed asked, “What is it? Do you need me for something?”

“The two of you are to return to headquarters immediately.” He informed us. “There's a killer on the loose in—” What ever he was about to say, was cut off. I stiffened at the qi I felt. It was like it was full of blood lust and hatred...almost as if it was seeking vengeance. That was then I realized we were in enormous trouble.


	3. The State Alchemist Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> State Alchemists are falling like flies...Scar appears on scene!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rather like how this one turned out...as far as I can tell, it's better than what I originally had X3 Then again, rewrite usually tend to be that way...(Owo)
> 
>   **Disclaimer:** Nope. I'm not Hiromu Arakawa, so FMA ain't mine.  
>  **Claimer:** Christian and other OCs are mine! MINE.

Time seemed to stand still for the three children, Ed feeling more petrified than he ever had in all his fifteen years of life. This man was dangerous, his instincts knew this, and although his brain kept yelling at him to run, he found that his feet seemed rooted to the ground.

  
_Who is this guy?This is bad, bad, bad! Everything to the core of my body is telling me run away, but my legs won't move! Oh no...I'm going to die!_ The sound of the clock’s bell started tolling, though his mind didn't register it, until he felt someone pulling his hand.

"Ed! Watch out!" He was pulled away just as the man’s right arm went to where Edward’s head was just moments before, and that’s all it took to get the blonde-haired boy’s feet moving.

“What the hell is his problem!?” Ed asked as they all ran through the pouring rain. The ground slippery, creating a much unneeded frictionless ground. “I hadn’t done anything to make anyone hate me!”

“Why do I seriously doubt that, Elric?” Christian asked, as she ran alongside him.

“Shut up! Fine, I might’ve done things to piss people off, but nothing to justify someone wanting to kill me!”

“Ed! Christian! Over here!” The two teens quickly made their way to where Al had hidden himself, both panting as they were finally able to get away from the man. For now.

“Al! He saw us go in here!” Edward scolded his little brother.

“Just watch.” Al argued, finishing his array, and activating it. A wall appearing where there had once been an opening. “See? He can’t come after us anymore.” The younger Elric had pride in his bright idea. The relief was only short lived, when a portion of the wall had given in, revealing the scared man’s form, arm held out where the wall had once been.

The wall near them meeting the same fate, as shards of concrete and dirt exploded near them.  
  


* * *

  
  
I had already known from the start that the man chasing us wasn’t a normal human. I saw what he had done to that MP! He did something to cause the man’s brain to burst for crying out loud! It seemed the brothers had forgotten that fact when Al had created that barrier that was supposed to keep him from killing us.

We were already running when the unknown man broke through the wall Al had created. The force of the explosion created from the sudden unstable rocks surprised us all. More so when our only way out was terminated by a mountain of rubble. With nowhere else to turn, the three of us looked back to the gray-haired male. “Who the hell are you? What do you want from us?” Edward demanded, though the fear was still in his golden eyes.

“There are those who create, and those who destroy.” The man’s deep voice replied.

The three of us stood our ground, not saying a word for a short while, before Ed  broke the temporary silence. “I guess we have no choice then.” He clapped his palms together, and then placed a hand on one of the metal pipes that had been be dislocated from the dark skinned male’s previous attack. I was impressed by the transmutation. It was a dagger used in battle...either that or a short sword. He held the blade away from the enemy, though I knew that swiping the blade would be the way this weapon would cause damage.

He really doesn’t use a transmutation circle...I idly found myself thinking. To be honest, I wasn’t really sure why I found myself bemused over Edward’s abilities...probably because I’d never seen anyone else do it. I snapped out of my thoughts, when I heard the brothers shout at about the same time, “Here we go!”  
“Wait! Stop!” I shouted, only to watch as the idiots started to fight a battle I knew they wouldn’t win. I watched in shock as the man destroyed Al’s armor in one single attack. The armor was deconstructed, and where I thought the body of a person should be, was...nothing.

“It’s empty?”

“AL!!!” Edward screamed, as he started charging at the elder man in rage. “YOU SON OF A—!” His attack was stopped when his right arm was grabbed.

“I said you’re too slow.” Sparks of energy emerged, though instead of destroying the assumed flesh, there was a rebound, making Ed fly back, tumbling before regaining his balance.

I thought nothing of it was I readied my own stance, and charged after the scared-face man. My movements were fluid, and by sensing his ki, I was able to tell what he was planning. “LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU BASTARD!” I charged right at him, dodging his arm, when he went for my arm.

“You, girl, you’re the Foresight Alchemist, are you not?”

“Guess that all on your own?” I retorted, not letting my guard down. I didn’t look in Ed’s direction to make sure he was alright, knowing that by taking my eyes off an enemy for even an instant would give them the opening they needed to attack.

“I’ve heard about you, however, for you to be a girl wasn’t one of things I had believed when I heard the rumors.”

“Heh. What’s the matter? Too afraid to fight a girl?” I mocked, as memories of my history lessons came up. “I know who you are. You’re the man everyone’s been calling “Scar”, aren’t you? Heard y’been killing off State Alchemists. Care to elaborate as to why?”

“Whether I tell you or not, it won’t matter. Either way, you’ll be dead.”

“Way to swoon the ladies.” I muttered. “I’ll give you a little handicap, Scar. Your deconstructing abilities won’t work on this arm. Just like it won’t work on his.” I jerked my head over to Ed’s direction.

Scar looked to where Edward was, taking note of something I couldn’t at the moment. “Auto-mail. It’s no wonder why my body disrupting attack had no effect on him.” His attention then turned to Alphonse, as he continued to speak, “and him...I was planning on destroying the armor before I destroyed him, however, there’s nothing inside. You’re a strange lot...this is taking far longer than I thought.” the last bit seemed more said to himself, rather than us.

“Don’t go thinking I’m going to go by your schedule.” Edward said, clapping his palms together. I saw the alchemic energy flashing, alerting me that he’s transmuted a new weapon. One which I later saw, was transmuted from his auto-mail right arm.

“No, Edward! You have to run!” I heard Al shouting.

“Stay out of this fight, Elric!” I shouted towards the rampaging short male.

“Don’t you two be stupid! I’m not leaving without you, Al, and like hell I’m letting a girl fight this monster on her own!”

I could feel the vein throbbing in my temple. I was seriously going to hit him hard enough for him to really make him the size of a shrimp. My thoughts aside, I’d noticed that Scar had been studying Edward, “Hm, you create a transmutation circle by putting your hands together...and then use the power that flows between them.” It happened before I could blink. Ed charged right towards Scar, right arm ready to attack, when his attack was stopped, and his arm was suddenly destroyed.  
  


* * *

  
  
Edward gaped in shock as he sunk to the ground. He’d banged up his auto-mail plenty of times in the past, but for it to come to this...he clutched the port where his mechanical arm had once been, teeth clenched. He was angered that he had charged in without thinking.

“EDWARD!” Alphonse screamed. Christian was in as much shock as he was, but she couldn’t let him die...if he died then...

“I’ll give you a moment to pray to God.” Scar said.

“Sorry to disappoint, but there’s no ‘God’ I wish to pray to.” Edward said, his voice was quiet, almost so where the other two couldn’t hear them. “Tell me something. Am I the only one you’re after, or are you gonna go after my brother too?”

“If anyone gets in my way, I will kill them, however, today, only you, and the girl are the only people I have business with.”

“I’ll let you take my life...but you have to leave Christian and my little brother out of it!”  
  


* * *

  
  
My eyes widened in shock, if Ed died...then... “EDWARD ELRIC YOU IDIOT!” I shouted as loud as I could. “WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THAT PIPSQUEAK WITH SPUNK I MET A FEW DAYS AGO?! WHERE DID THAT EDWARD ELRIC GO?!” I saw the twitch in Ed’s form, and new that the ‘pipsqueak’ comment struck of a nerve.

Scar looked to me, before turning his attention back to Edward. “I promise to spare your brother, however, Foresight Alchemist, Christian Eric, will not be. So long as she is a dog of the accursed military, then she will succumb to her fated death.” He said as he approached Edward, his hand already reaching to finish him up.

“ED! GET UP AND RUN!” Alphonse shouted, “LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!”

I clenched my fists, and slapped my palms together, before slamming them down on the ground, a set of twin daggers be transmuted from the iron I knew to be imbedded within the ground. “LEAVE HIM ALONE, BASTARD!” I exclaimed, ready to attack, when suddenly there were gunshots. I stopped in my tracks, looking to where I heard them.  
  
The cavalry had arrived.


	4. Scar. The Vengence of Ishval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I had the manga nearby when I was writing this chapter, because I had so many issues with the scene X3 But here we go! A new chapter for all! :D

“That’s as far as you go, Scar.” The colonel dictated, holding a gun towards the skies, a small stream of smoke leaving the barrel of the weapon, showing it was recently fired. To state the obvious. “Hm. That was pretty close, Fullmetal.”  


“Colonel?” I asked, “Damn it, that was too close you idiot! Cut it a little closer next time why don’t you?”  


“Yes, it’s nice seeing you too, Foresight.” Mustang said with a smirk, before turning back to Scar and the boy, all amusement turned to seriousness. “That man is suspected in the serial killings of State Alchemists. And judging from what I’m seeing, that suspicion just became fact.”  


“The world was made perfect by God.” The killer dictated, the anger was clear in his words. “Alchemists change the natural into the unnatural…twist things out of their true form.”  


_Well…he’s not wrong…though I never thought of it that way…_ I thought.  


“They sin, by defacing God’s creation!” He had pulled his fist up, clenching it, to the point his knuckles were lighter than the rest of his skin. He looked up to his audience, the glare not missed by myself, who could just barely see it through his shades. “I am an instrument of Devine justice!”  
There were only seconds of silence before Mustang spoke up himself. “Makes sense. But why do you only target State Alchemists, when there are so many other alchemists you could kill?”  


If the Colonel was expecting a direct answer, he didn’t get it. Instead, Scar looked to the other male threateningly. “If you insist on stopping me, I’ll just eliminate you too.” I heard protests from the second Lieutenant, as I turned to see that the Flame Alchemist was about to do something, I knew would be stupid.  


“Stay out of this.” He ordered.  


“‘Mustang’…the State Alchemist?”  


“The one and only. I’m the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang.”  


“Rain, plus pyromaniac alchemist, carry the one…and it equals? Oh boy.” I said under my breath, “This won’t compute well.”  


Scar looked to the flame-user alchemist, “I never thought I’d see this.” There seemed to be only the faintest hint of amusement in the murderer’s words, “You turn from the path of God, the come meet judgment on your own free will…” He started charging towards his new opponent, as he said his next words, intent to kill all but hidden in his actions. 

“What a glorious day this is!”  


“You know who I am, yet you still want to fight me? You’re quite a fool!”  


“Colonel—!”  


“First Lieutenant! Hurry up and stop that idiot!” I exclaimed, knowing full well that the rain would make him more than useless than what he would already be in this situation. Hawkeye didn’t need telling twice before she dropped to the ground, and managed a roundhouse kick to the man with an ego the size of Dracama.  


If egos made a sound when they fell, I’m pretty sure it was similar to the sound I heard the Colonel make when he found himself falling on the wet sidewalk that day. I watched in mild fascination as gun shots were fired at Scar, who dodged them almost as though he knew where they would be fired. Almost. “What was that for?!” The Flame both complained and asked.  


“You’re useless on rainy days, sir. Please stand back.”  


“I second that.” I piped in, raising my hand.  


“Ah yeah. Can’t make a spark when it’s all wet out.” Another man—I didn’t really know his name—said, taking note of the wet droplets that were pouring on us.  


“State Alchemists…synthesizers…I will eliminate all that get in my way!” He was about to attack, when a giant loomed over him.  


“I’d like to see you try!” Realizing I’d be in the way, I quickly made a dash away, just as a fist crashed into the ground, crumbling the area as though it were soft as butter. Looked like Scar had the brains to get out of the way too.  


“Watch where you’re aiming!” I scowled, glaring at the newcomer.  


“Apologies, ma’am…” He said, before looking to the enemy. “It takes skill to dodge my fists. You brazen insurrectionary! I’ve had enough of you. You want to destroy everyone here? Don’t make me laugh!”  


“Is really making a speech right now?” I asked disbelievingly.  


“Why don’t you try beating me first? I am the Strong Arm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong!”

* * *

A fight between the State Alchemist Killer, Scar and, the Strong Arm Alchemist, Major Armstrong, was one of the most…interesting things anyone had seen.  


“Did he really have to strip?” Hawkeye asked, while calm on the outside was disturbed on the inside.  


“Do you really have to ask? The guy’s obviously crazy.” Havoc muttered, watching the fight rage on. “You know, this is a good as time as any to get that rifle out.”  


Eying the situation at hand, the Lieutenant nodded in agreement. “Keep an eye on things.”  


+{}+  


With his alchemy, the major was able to throw out attacks as quickly as Scar could dodge them. All he needed was some sort of opening…a moment of weakness, a moment where he would leave himself open…dodging and eying Armstrong’s movements were far from simple tasks to do at the same time. Despite his size, he was unusually fast, as was his strength. He augmented his power with his alchemy…  


“Now I’ve got you!” There was a moment where his swing was too wide. The moment he found it, Scar went right for it, however, before he could make contact his opponent backed up. He barely dodged the bullet that was fired in his moment of surprise.  


“Did you get him, Lieutenant?”  


“No. He’s fast. I only grazed him.” The sunglasses the man wore fell from their place on his face. The killer’s eyes an angry glaring red.  


“Red eyes and dark skin!” Armstrong exclaimed.  


“He’s Ishvalan!” Mustang managed to shout once the shock had worn off.  


The State Alchemist Killer reevaluated his surroundings, eying everyone who was in the vicinity. “Maybe, there are too many of you.”  


“Don’t try to run for it.” The colonel dictated. “You’re surrounded.”

* * *

 

He evaluated the scene one last time before he raised his arm and slammed the palm of his hand onto the ground he stood on. The area around him started to lose structure, and with the debris, he disappeared. Barely had I had time to make it the ledge that wasn’t about to collapse, gasping for breath, I hung on to the ledge, finding that most my strength was all but depleted at that point. “Dammit…” I muttered.  


“Christian Eric, aren’t ya?” A male’s voice spoke up. I looked up seeing the second Lieutenant from before. His hand held out to allow assistance. I gratefully took it, and sighed in relief upon finding solstice on the solid ground again.  


“Yeah, that’s me. I don’t think I caught your name though, sir.”  


“Jean Havoc. I work under the Colonel, and I take it you do too?”  


“More or less, I guess…”  


“Lieutenant Colonel Hughes where have you been this whole time?” I heard Armstrong’s booming voice ask of the man I hadn’t even realized was here.  


“I’ve been in hiding.”  


“You didn’t think to maybe, I don’t know, help us out?” This time Mustang shouted, seeming annoyed…no, he wasn’t seemingly annoyed. He actually was.  


“Are you crazy? This is a circus of freaks, and I’m as normal as they come!” I palmed my face with my flesh hand, unbelieving of the guy. Then again, I worked under him until I was transferred to East City, his antics shouldn’t really have been getting to me at this point. “You there! Get to work! We got things to do!”  


“Yessir!” The MP in question saluted before getting down to business.  


“ALPHONSE!” I looked up seeing Ed running to his brother, almost falling once without balance of his right arm. By then I had walked up to Mustang and Hughes.  


“I envy them.” I finally admitted. “Edward and Alphonse I mean.”  


“Because of their bond?” Hughes asked. “Ah, right, I remember you once saying you and your sister don’t always get along.”  


I nodded as I watched the brothers. The moment, however, was ruined when a loud resonating slap came from Alphonse actually punching Edward. I flinched, my right hand, instinctively going to my cheek. That looked like it really hurt.  


“THAT’S WHAT I MEAN BY STUPID!” Alphonse’s voice rang out as another punch went to his older brother’s face. This time, I wasn’t the only one to flinch at the scene.  


“Why? If I had ran away you might have been killed!”  


“I might not have been killed too!”  


“When there’s a way to survive and then you choose _death_ , that’s what _IDIOTS_ do!”  


“D-Don’t talk that way to your older brother!” With Ed’s comment, Alphonse grabbed his brother’s shirt, pulling him face to helmet, the glowing eyes of the younger Alchemist seeming to intensifty with his anger of his brother’s choices just prior.  


“I’ll talk to you however I want!” Al shouted. “You have to live…and keep living…so you can do more research! You have to find a way to get our old bodies back…and maybe even save poor girls like Nina!” I couldn’t help but notice the pain in Al’s voice when he mentioned the girl. Who was Nina? A girlfriend? No…that didn’t seem right. “I won’t let you throw that chance away! If you did I’d never forgive you!”  


Just as the younger Elric had finished his rant, his arm snapped from the main armor, the hand still gripping his brother, who fell to the ground, seemingly in shock. I didn’t know if I should laugh, or keep quiet…I assumed the second option. But Al’s second comment made that a little more difficult, “Oh great! Now my arm came off ‘cos my brother’s a big fat idiot!”  


“Foresight, you said you were envious of the brother’s relationship.”  


“I did.” I answered, as I watched Hawkeye walk to the older male, placing her military jacket over his shoulders. “As you heard from Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, my sister and I never really got along. See, shortly after I was born, our mother died. Mel’s been blaming me for her death ever since. Saying that if she had never of had me, she would’ve still been here.”  


“Christian’s had a hard life, Roy. Perhaps not completely as bad as the Elrics, but I’m sure you saw, right?”  


“You would have to be blind not to.” Mustang’s eyes looked down to me, but I still held my ground as I looked up at him. “Just like Fullmetal, you don’t use a circle to conduct your transmutations.”  


“And your point, Colonel?”  


“We’re talking about this later. Here isn’t a place to speak as freely.” Fair enough.  


“On another note, I don’t envy you. That’s one tough customer y’got there.” Hughes spoke up after a small silence, in favor of changing the topic.  


The Colonel glanced to his friend, and nodded in agreement. “Yeah. And now we know he’s Ishvalan.”


	5. Meeting the Good Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _On their way to Resembool, Christian, Armstrong, and the Brothers stop by a small town where they meet a doctor who had once worked to create the very stone that was thought of as legend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Confession time. These last two years? I really have no excuse. I had this chapter written out for two years, but I didn't want to post anything until I had enough chapters to start some sort of a schedule. I ended up forgetting about this chapter, and the other one that I never even finished. As you can see, there are some things that changed, like how I would normally separate my A/N...and with what I use to indicate POV/scene changes...and how I title my chapters...that's pretty much it.
> 
> I will be continuing, so to those of you who are still following this story, thank you so much for your patience. I won't change up the past chapters, but instead continue from here on out with my current format. When I have more chapters written out, I will start posting chapters on some sort of schedule depending on how many I can write out within the next few days.

**_\+ - V. Meeting the Good Doctor - +_ **

Life had a way of screwing anyone over. I knew that for a long while because for whatever reason, mine seemed to simply enjoy forcing me into situations I never wanted to be in. Mustang had finished giving us a little insight on the Ishvalan war. Well, from what he did say, I could understand Scar's need for vengeance. If I were put into his place, I'd of probably done the same. Though not to that extent. I couldn't kill even if I wanted to. And I never want to take the life another.

Shortly after the explanations of the Elric Brothers, all the attention was onto me. "Hughes said you had an interesting backstory yourself, Eric."

"So I've been told." I said, not looking anyone in the eye. "What do you believe you know about me, Colonel?"

He tapped his index finger against his desk, his chin resting on the heel of his palm. "There are no records of you before you managed to join the ranks of being a State Alchemist. That means you are either from another country, and here illegally, to which I doubt, or your records were wiped clean for whatever reason."

I crossed my arms, looking my superior in the eyes. "I can tell you straight out, I'm one-third Roma, one-third Amestrian, and another third of me has Xerxes blood running through my veins if you can believe it." Everyone looked at me as though I'd grown another head.

"That can't be possible!" Ed exclaimed. "Xerxes had long ago been erased from existence, and you say you have their traits?!"

"Um...yeah?" I replied. "Is that really so hard to believe? The Xerxes race is known for blonde hair and gold eyes. Just like Ishvalans are known for their tanned skin and crimson eyes."

"Wait, you making that up?"

"Why would I?"

"There's a lot about you we don't know." Ed pointed out, his suspicions never leaving, "For starters, Roma aren't native to Amestris period, and they're a race that doesn't have a direct homeland they can call their own, always moving from place to place."

"Isn't that what you do anyway, Ed?" I countered. "I don't believe you stay in one place for too long, always going from one place to another."

"She's kind of right about that, brother." Alphonse piped in, "And if you think of it, there are traits that are more dominate than others, say someone is half Ishvalan, and half Cretan. More than likely than not, their Ishvalan traits would show through stronger."

"That's about right." I said in approval. "The dominate traits I have are balanced out. Which is why my hair is actually dirty blonde, over being either purely brown or purely blonde, like most everyone else here."

"Traits are fine and all," Mustang spoke up, as he stood from his desk. "However, I doubt that's the big secret you have yet to tell us."

"Everyone here is trustworthy, Christian." Hughes told me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I think it's better to let them know, rather than having them find out and thinking you've been withholding valuable information."

"Do I really have to? Things may get screwed later." I pointed out.

"Then, a need to know basis." Edward suggested. "If things are gonna get screwed up, for whatever god damn reason, then let us know things you believe are things we should know, instead of telling us every detail. That should suffice for an Equivalent Exchange."

"Okay then, Mr. Equivalent Exchange." I shot back, "What do I get in return?"

"How about, in exchange for what you're willing to tell us, we tell you something in return?" The suit of armor suggested. "Whatever you want to know, maybe we can answer it."

I thought about it. Was there anything I needed to know about them? Not that I was aware of. Nor was there anything I needed to know from them. "It won't work. I don't think there's anything I need to know from you guys."

"Then how about this. We'll treat it as an IOU." Ed declared. That seemed fair enough. Sighing, I combed my fingers through my hair, stopping when my palm touched my forehead.

"Okay. An IOU NTK then. I don't have records from before joining because up until two years ago, technically speaking I think, I was in my basement in Resembool. The year, at the time for me, was 2010."

There was a long silence, before it snapped into place, a shout of disbelief coming from one Edward Elric. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"How is the possible?" Mustang was shocked, and honestly, I felt prideful in such an achievement. "We don't have such technologies to even consider transcending time."

"Neither do we." I pointed out. "That brings me to how I got here. I committed the worst taboo known to even the most novice alchemist. I tried bringing someone back from the dead."

"Oh! You transmuted without a circle!" Alphonse recalled instantly.

"You saw the Truth, then, didn't you?"

"I did." I sighed. "But here's the kicker. I spent a whole year of my life within the gates before I was ever really shown 'The Truth' itself."

Silence. No one spoke as they contemplated on their newly found information. "Who did you try to bring back?" Al quietly asked, the glowing eyes of his helmet seeming to give off childish curiosity.

"I'm sorry, but that's something you don't need to know."

"Elric." Ed said, placing his only arm on his hip. "When the Colonel called me out the other day, you replied the moment mine and Al's surname was called out."

"I thought he said 'Eric', you little shrimp." I saw the vein throb.

"DON'T CALL ME AN ITTY BITTY SUBATOMIC SHRIMP, DAMMIT!" I snorted. "And you heard him loud and clear. That means your last name isn't Eric like you've been telling us."

"Listen, I—"

"She's not a threat if that's what you're so worried about." Hughes offered. "Crissy here is clean." I twitched at hearing that nickname. It didn't seem to have passed by Ed, who grinned.

"So. 'Crissy', was it?"

"Call me that, and I will...I will...I will make you a permanent beansprout, you stupid bean!"

And thus the insults were sent flying.

. . - * - . .

The brothers and Christian found themselves on the train to Resembool, much to the short tempered teens' disbelief. "Why the hell do I have to go with them?"

"Hush now, Christian Eric." Armstrong said, sitting across from me. "A young woman shouldn't be alone when dealing with a killer on the loose."

"That's fine and all, but why did you and her have to come with us?" Ed groaned. "We could've taken care of ourselves."

The girl crossed her arms, sighing in disbelief. "Really, you think you can take on Scar with how you are right now? You're practically a cripple in your current state."

"What was that?!"

"Oh? I'm sorry, are you so small you couldn't catch my voice earlier?"

"Why you little...!"

"Behave yourself, Edward Elric!" They all turned once they took notice of a tapping on their window. Outside stood Maes Hughes, seeming to enjoy the special from his vantage point outside.

"Yo. Don't tell me you're already at each other's throats." He asked with mirth. Christian grumbled, leaning back in her seat. "Listen, the others couldn't be bothered to see you off, so I'm here to do just that in their stead."

"Great, but why are they here?"

"Well, I thought considering Christian herself is technically from Resembool, I thought she'd like to see her home before it was however it becomes?"

"Time travel is confusing, isn't it?" The girl joked.

"I'll say. Anyway, the Major is with you because with how you are now, you really have no real chance against Scar should your paths cross again."

"But I obviously can. I still have both my arms." Christian supplied.

"Sorry, Crissy, but rules are rules. Think of yourself as Armstrong's extra set of eyes if you must."

"I guess I could handle babysitting a pipsqueak." Ed wasn't amused on another quip to his height, however he was interrupted before he could spout anything.

"By the way, the Colonel has a message for you." Hughes cleared his throat before continuing on, "He told me to tell you; 'I won't allow you to die in my jurisdiction, because it'd be a pain to clean up the mess.' That's what he said."

"Fine. Tell him: 'Understood. I'd never die before you Colonel you shit idiot.' That's it." Hughes laughed, ultimately agreeing to deliver that message when he could. The train's whistle sounded, and before long, they were off.

. . - * - . .

We were traveling for a while, the busy urban scenes having given way to calmer rural landscapes. Ed and the Major have been talking, though I hadn't been paying too much attention. Something felt off in this train. I was sensing far more people than what was allowed in the car. Were there stowaways on this train?

I mentally pondered that over...at least until the subject of auto-mail came up.

"So, this person," Armstrong said, beginning a new topic, "you know is an auto-mail mechanic? I've never met anyone in that line of work."

"Well, to be more precise," Ed began explaining, "They're a surgeon, a weapon smith, specializing prostheses, and an auto-mail expert. They'll give me a good deal because I've known them for a long time. They do good work too."

"And what kind of place is Resembool?" I was interested to know just how different my Resembool and the brothers' Resembool was. I looked to Edward with expectant eyes.

"Just a quaint little town. There's nothing for miles."

"You call that a quaint little town? That sounds more like farmland to me." I said.

Ed rested his chin against the heel of his left hand, his only hand that rested along the windowsill of the train. "Actually, everything got destroyed because of the civil war in the east." He said, "It might have been a bustling city if the military hd been more on top of things."

"You're making my ears hurt." Armstrong stated.

"That's good, should I say more?" Ed sarcastically asked. "It's really a quiet place. It's in the middle of nowhere, but it has a lot of things you can't get in the city. That's mine and Al's hometown; Resembool.

"For me, Resembool is still pretty quiet, but it had grown a bit by the time I was born." I said, looking out into the distance. "It's not really a city, everyone had fought tooth and nail to keep it from ever becoming a major city like East City."

"More people actually live there?"

"When I was still living in my time, the population was about 4,000, I think. Ed and Armstrong both gaped at me. "What? It's not that many people."

"Resembool's population is around a few hundred." Edward bluntly stated.

"Oh...then I guess four times that is a lot then." I mused. "Now that I'm thinking of it Major, where is Alphonse?"

"You did put Al on this train, didn't you?" Ed asked.

"Of course I did. He's currently riding with the livestock in the train car over. I thought he might get lonely by himself."

"YOU JERK! THAT'S WORSE THAN THE LUGGAGE CAR!" Ed scolded in disbelief.

"Hrm...really, what's the problem? He's got pleanty of room, It's cheap, there's lots of wooly friends."

"QUIT MESSING WITH MY BROTHER!"

(* - *)

The ride was long and I yawned, stretching my back against the seat. Ed, who had been sleeping, was suddenly awoken, when Armstrong leaned over, to shout out for someone. "Dr. Marcoh? Dr. Marcoh, is that you? It is I! Alex Louis Armstrong from Central!" I caught a glimpse of a man whom recognized the Major, initially running off.

"Someone you know?" Ed asked when he was given room to breathe again.

"He was an old ally who went AWOL in the war. They say he was researching the use of Medical Alchemy. However, he vanished during the civil war."

"Let's get off here!"

I blinked in confusion. "Why the hell should we?"

"Don't we need to get off at Resembool?" Armstrong inquired.

"If he used to do that kind of research, he might know something about biological transmutation too!"

"Bio—what?" I asked. "Why would you need to ask about something like that?" My question remained unanswered, as I had to run to keep up with the boys. "Will you wait up?!"

**. . - * - . .**

"Excuse me," Edward called to a passing villager, "We're looking for someone who just passed by."

"Have you seen an elderly man who looks like this?" Armstrong said, showing the man a well-drawn portrait of their person of interest. I eyed it in amazement.

"You're quite the artist there, major." I couldn't help but point out.

"The skill of portraiture has been passed down the Armstrong family line for generations." The prideful man preened.

"Oh, that's Dr. Mauro!" The man said in understanding.

"Yeah, that's him!" Another says when they see the picture too.

"Mauro?" The Strong-Arm Alchemist asked.

"As you can see, this isn't the richest town in the world. Most people here can't afford doctors but Dr. Mauro treats people for free!"

The rest of our investigation continued that way, hearing nothing but good words of the doctor calling himself 'Mauro'. He was apparently a miracle doctor, fixing up people who otherwise had helpless cases that couldn't be fixed up. It was all quite interesting. It wasn't long before someone told us where the man was staying.

This was how we were at the front door of one 'Dr. Mauro', who we heard from Armstrong was actually Dr. Marcoh. "Hello there? Anyone...home?!" Ed had moved out of the way with reflexes I wasn't aware he had just as a gun had gone off.

"Holy shit!" I cried out. "Ed, be careful!"

"How was I supposed to know he had a gun!?"

"What did you come here for?" We heard a raspier voice call out. We looked to the man from the station. Doctor Marcoh himself.

"Please calm down, doctor..." Armstrong tried to reason.

"Did you come to take me back? I'll never go back to that place!" What was he talking about? "I beg of you! Please let me go!"

Armstrong raised his free hand, as his other arm was holding the crate holding Alphonse over his shoulder. "No, that's not it, please listenâ€¦"

"So you've come to kill me and shut me up for good?! Is that it?!" What in the hell was this guy talking about? I looked to Ed for answers, but he seemed as clueless as I was.

"First, if you could please lower your gun!"

"You can't fool me!" His patience tried, Armstrong threw Alphonse right at the cowering man. Ed and I both stared in shock, uncertain as to how we were supposed to act. Me, perhaps a little longer than him, as he shouted out to Al, hoping his little brother was okay.

"Does he have visitors?" I asked myself. I could feel more than his qi here. But the home seemed too quiet within.

**. . - * - . .**

"I couldn't stand it anymore." Marcoh said, when everything had calmed down. The group was now sitting around the table. Ed was sitting across from Marcoh, while Christian sat to the eldest teen's right. To their left was Alphonse, in his box with a side all to himself. To their right was Armstrong. "Having to obey their ordersâ€¦dirtying my hands to research the things I do...and then seeing it used to slaughter hundreds of thousands of people...it was an awful war. So many innocent people died." A pregnant pause. Christian had no knowledge of what was going on. Her blue eyes scanning the men of the group. The atmosphere was very somber, tense and laid on thick. A knife could've cut right through it.

"What were you researching before you left? What did you take with you?" Armstrong interrogated.

The elderly male said nothing for a long while, the group looked at him expectantly. Folding his hands at his chin, he sighed. "I was working on the Philosopher's Stone. I took the stone and the research data."

"You have the stone?!" Ed exclaimed.

"But the Stone is a myth! An old wife's tale." Christian said, shocked beyond belief. "Are you saying you seriously have the very thing that shouldn't be able to exist?" Why was Ed of all people so excited by learning the doctor had a stone? The only female found herself wondering.

"I do." The former State Alchemist stood, and walked to a cabinet where he took out a mall vial. He showed it to the four guests, revealing the red contents within. "Here it is."

"'Stone...? But it looks like a liquid." Edward noted, as the man uncorked the vial, and started to pour the contents onto the table. Rather than remain a flat shapeless mess, it solidified into a jelly-like blob.

"The 'Sage's Stone', the 'Stone of Heaven', the 'Great Elixir', the 'Red Tincture', the 'Fifth Element'." Marcoh had listed all the names Christian had heard once before. Or at the very least had once read in a book. "Just as there are any names for the Philosopher's Stone, it seems that it might not be a stone at all."

"Amazing..." Christian breathed.

"But this is just something that was created for experimental purposes." Marcoh further explained, "Its an imperfect compound, and it's impossible to know when it will reach its limit s and cease to work. But even so, compounds like these were secretly used throughout the Civil War, and they were tremendously successful."

There was a pause, from the corner of her eye, she saw Ed with the beginning of a grin, "It may be imperfectâ€¦but the fact that you have made it means that it must be possible to make the perfect stone someday, right?"

"Why do you even need to know?" Christian asked.

"Dr. Marcoh! Can you please show me your data?" Ed stood suddenly, his left arm slamming on the table as he stood.

"What?" The doctor asked in surprise, and disbelief. "What do you mean to do with such a thing? Major Armstrong, just who is this child?"

"He's a State Alchemist."

"This boy is?" He turned his attention to Christian. "And what of you?"

"I'm one too." The dirty-blonde head of hair affirmed.

Dread was easily seen on the man's face, as he covered his eyes with his right hand. "They have State Alchemist Licenses at their ages? You've must've been lured by the promises of privilege and research money...how foolish!"

"Hold on a moment!" Christian argued.

"Do you know how many Alchemists threw away their licenses after the war? I wasn't the only one who hated myself for being used as a weapon! But you still”"

"I KNOW IT WAS FOOLISH!" Edward interrupted. "But I had to! I have to achieve my goal...even if it means sleeping on this bed of nails."

"I have my reasons too." Christian somberly stated. "But as it stands, I can't disclose my reasons."

(* - *)

Ultimately it was Ed and Al who explained their current states to the doctor. "So, you both committed the ultimate sin." Marcoh sighed, looking between the brothers. "I'm surprised that you were able to transmute a soul...if you have that kind of talent, you might even be able to create a complete Stone."

"So then—!"

"But I can't allow you to see my data." He sternly dictated.

"But why not?!"

"I've said everything I was going to say. Getting your original body back...the stone shouldn't be used for something so trite."

"TRITE?!"

"Doctor, isn't that a little harsh?" Armstrong tried to reason.

"No one will ever see my research. It's the work of the devil. And it can only lead straight to hell."

"I'VE ALREADY BEEN THROUGH HELL!" Edward fiercely argued.

"We both had." Christian solemnly instated. Ed side-glanced to Christian, looking at her curiously. He knew she saw the 'Truth' and that she was from the future. However, what she never had mentioned was who it was she tried to bring back. If she really was from a time yet to happen, then did that mean she paid a price greater than what the brothers could ever imagine?

"...no. Please leave." The group looked to each other, before nodding. They had overstayed their welcome, they were certain.

**. . - * - . .**

"Are you satisfied with how that turned out?" Armstrong asked, as we all sat to await the next train. "You couldn't look at the data, but you could have taken the stone by force if you wanted to."

"Yeah, I wanted it so bad that I could taste it." Ed admitted, and I looked at him in curiosity. "But when I thought about the people we met on the way to Dr. Marcoh's house I decided that if I stole the thing used to heal them, just get my old back, it would leave a bad taste in my mouth."

"Understandable." I said. "These people need the good doctor."

"Mm-hmm."

"So,,,you saw the Truth yourself?" I decided to ask. Ed looked to me, before looking back out towards the track. "I know you told Marcoh, and by extension me, but still...who did you try to bring back?"

"How about this?" Ed said, "You tell us who you tried bringing back in your time, and we'll tell ya who it was we tried bringing back."

"Equivalent Exchange, huh?" I mused. "Too bad that's not going to work with me this go around."

"Damn it." Ed muttered.

"I'm trying not to mess up the future here. Telling you could fuck something royally." Actually, hanging around the brothers might screw something up pretty bad. "Well, you don't have the Philosopher's Stone, so what's the next plan?"

Actually, the fact that such a thing existed...it still baffled my mind. I never once thought that I should've gone for something I was more than certain didn't exist. I grew up believing that the Philosopher's Stone was nothing more than a myth...a legend. And yet before my eyes, there it was. "Hm...plan B is to just figure out another way to get our bodies back. Right?"

"Uh-huh." Alphonse agreed.

"Still pretty shocking that there's no physical being in there." I admitted. "I mean, I've seen it, but like with the Stone, I'm having problems comprehending it."

"You sounded almost like brother, Christian." Al said with a bemused tone in his voice.

I scoffed. "Me? Like that shrimp over there? Ha!"

"You're barely taller than I am!" Ed argued. "I bet I'll grow and be ten times your height when my growth spurt kicks in."

"You so admitted you're short." I snickered. Ed scowled.

"You annoying little...!" Edward then cleared his throat, looking to the Major. "So, Major. Are you satisfied? Don't you have to report Dr. Marcoh to Central?"

The burly man side-glanced our way, before looking forward again, closing his eyes. "The person I met was an ordinary doctor named Mauro. I see no reason to report such a thing."

"You're a good man, Major." I said. I could see the satisfied grin on Ed's face. "Why're you happy if that chance you had just slipped past your fingers?"

"Well, that just means we're back to where we started." The Fullmetal Alchemist said with a shrug. "It's a long road." The train was finally approaching, so we stood to wait for it to get to the platform.

"Hey you!" We all turned, just in time to see Dr. Marcoh rushing towards us.

"Dr. Marcoh?" I asked, confused. He had a paper between his fingers, and handed it to Ed as he approached us.

"This is the place I've hidden my data. I wrote down the location." He explained, as Ed took the paper. "If you can look the truth in the face, then do it. Then you might be abel to find the truth within the truth."

"Truth...within the truth?" I asked.

The good doctor looked to me, and shook his head. He smiled softly, "Never mind. I've said too much." He turned away and began to leave. "I'll pray for the day where you two can return to your original bodies.

I stood to attention, saluting the doctor the same time Armstrong did. Being without his right arm, Ed bowed his thanks.

(* - *)

"So, where does it say the stuff is?" I asked, shortly after we had taken our seats. This time, Al was with us in the cabin.

Flipping open the folded paper, he read over the writing upon it. "National Central Library. First Branch. And then it's signed 'Tim Marcoh',"

"I see. It's like hiding a tree in a forest." Armstrong stated.

"Then that's where we'll find clues to the stone." Ed said with a grin on his face.

"Good job, brother! We're on our way!" Al cheerfully exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

"With that out of the way...have any of you took notice of anyone else in Marcoh's house?" I asked.

Confusion was evident in all three faces, even if one of them was only a helmet. "Anyone else?" Al asked.

"No, never mind then." I amended. "Maybe I'm just tired."

Little did I realize the horror of what the qi had been showing me that fateful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R ain't for rest and Relaxation, despite how much I may need it. Leave a comment below and lemme know how I'm doing, and hey, why not show the story some love by leaving a kudos? Stay up to date with new chapters as they come by smashing that subscribe button up top, and I'll see you guys next time!
> 
> On Foresight Alchemist!


End file.
